Plants vs. Zombies: Necromancer's Stone
PvZNZ, or Necromancer's Stone is a Tower Defense/Story game that has a high focus on the plot, creating it to pull you in. It is rated E10+ for cartoon violence. Plot A village is shown, then a small black and green cloaked spirit walks up to your house, with a T-Rex creature behind him. He knocks, and you come out. Dialogue: * You: Who are you * ???: I have seen you are the one to defeat Zomboss. I am Azydreth, better known as Shadow and original creator of zombies * You: What do you mean? * Shadow: *FLASHBACK* I was using a Time Travel spell, when I went to the dinosaur age, I saw a baby T-Rex get killed by raptors. I couldn't bear to see it die, so I revived it and it became the first zombie. The first proper zombie. And the only ones. As my use was discovered and used faultily for evil, I ran to a time cave and slowly watched the world. But now Zomboss has found the time cave, I have fled and if he can drain the power, he will become invincible. * You: What's the difference between proper zombies and improper zombies? * Shadow: Proper Zombies are not zombies exactly, they do not want brains, or are evil. These are true reincarnations, made with a proper revival spell and devotion to the revived. * You: Well, I'll tell Dave to get the plants into Penny. * Shadow: I will wait here. You got to dave, who says all plants were blown away except Peashooter. * Shadow: You must be dave. May I ask what happened to the other plants * Dave: Zomboss must of blown them away! * You: Let's get going. The player can then play levels 1, 2, 3 and 4 without dialogue, until five. * Dave: What's that? * Shadow: I believe it is a group of plants, but we need to beat loads of hard zombies to get to them The level is a Conveyer Belt, Three-Flagger that introduces Pole Vaulters, Graves and The conveyor belt. The player can then play levels 6-9 with occasional speech, then on level 10 is the first brain buster, I, Zombie. Dialogue: * Shadow: Zomboss has demanded to make us train the zombies * Dave: Out come the cardboard plants, LALALALA, Out come the cardboard plants * Shadow: >_< The player can use Basic, Conehead and Pole Vaulter. After that, 3 more levels can be done, with more plants too. * Dave: I grew you a pond! * Shadow: Oh *censor* The player now has a pond in the yard, that allows aquatic zombies and plants At level 15, the player finds his/her fence smashed, and the Gargantuar fight takes place in the park. * Dave: Mr Smashy wants to battle you in the park and... * Shadow: At least the pond is gone... * Dave: The park has a lake! * Shadow: Not again After level 15, the player can continue to the second world, Elven Forest. * Shadow: Look, a map * Dave: Maybe I can find my lost treasure... * Shadow: Let me guess... of tacos? * Dave: Yep * Shadow: Look out, Elven Zombies on their way! Plants This game uses original art Worlds * Neighbourhood- First World, Graves are there * Elven Forest- Second World, Night, you go there on the way but need to beat the zombie elves to save the king * Flame Temple- Third World, Flower Pots needed to plant on the ground as well as Magma Pads for lava * Dark Caverns- Fourth World, Night and Flower Pots Needed * Time Cave- Fifth World, Zomboss has attacked you with his hardest zombies * Underworld- Sixth World, you travel to the Underworld from Greek Mythology to fight Hades and recover Shadow from the dead, enemies are demons, not zombies here * Volcano Peak- Lava Covers the whole screen, Night and the first Extreme Rated World * Ice Castle- Frostbite Caves gimmicks, along with the need to use flower pots * Amethyst Mines- Lots of Crystals, Flower Pots needed as well as nighttime * Thunderbolt Village- High in The Sky, Float-Shrooms needed as well as flying plants * Temple of The Ultimate Lifeform- You need to battle zombies to summon The Ultimate Lifeform to aid you * Zombie HQ- You need to hold off Zombies and Zomboss until Hades' Demons and The Elf King's Elves arrive